A huge market exists for data storage devices, such as data storage devices with Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) interfaces (such as SATA data storage devices) or Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces (such as USB data storage devices), for mass-market computing devices such as desktop computers and laptop computers. To be competitive, a SATA or USB data storage device should be relatively inexpensive and provide reliable performance.
To ensure reliability, USB and SATA data storage devices typically undergo a variety of testing during data storage device manufacturing. Such testing is typically carried out in a data storage device tester that includes multiple cells into which the data storage devices are loaded and unloaded such that a sequential series of tests and procedures can be administered to the loaded data storage devices. However, due to differences between USB and SATA interface connectivity, a data storage device tester for testing a USB data storage device requires a different type of connector than a tester for testing a SATA data storage device.